Kirlia
|dexcekalos=065 |dexgalar=121 |evofrom=Ralts |evointo=Gardevoir or Gallade (male) |gen=Generation III |species=Emotion Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Fairy |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=20.2 kg |imweight=44.5 lbs. |ability=Synchronize Trace |dw=Telepathy |body=12 |egg1=Amorphous |egg2=Human-Like |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Kirlia (Japanese: キルリア Kiruria) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Psychic-type. Biology Physiology Kirlia is a small, humanoid Pokémon. Its upper body and arms are completely white, while its waist and legs are light green in color, making it appear to be wearing tights. Around its waist, Kirlia appears to be wearing a mini-skirt, similar in appearance to a classical tutu. Its light green "hair" is lengthier than that of its pre-evolved form Ralts and somewhat resembles a bob cut. Kirlia's hair covers the middle portion of its face, though still revealing its red eyes. The pink horns that were previously located in the center of Ralts' head, are now located on either side of Kirlia's head giving it the appearance of large hair clasps. However, its appearance can be rumored to be a ballet dancer. Natural abilities Kirlia can have the ability Synchronize or Trace. Synchronize is an ability that will pass on a status effect to the opponent Pokémon. Outside of battle, this ability creates a 50% chance of meeting a wild Pokémon with the same nature if the user is in the lead. Trace is an ability that will copy the first opponent's ability when in battle. Behavior Kirlia loves to dance in sunny mornings. When they sense the positive emotions of their trainers, they become more beautiful than before. Habitat A majority of Kirlia live in the cities, but some of them live in the forests. Evolution Kirlia is the evolved form of Ralts, who evolves starting at level 20. Kirlia have two possible evolutionary forms, Gardevoir and Gallade. Kirlia can evolve into a Gardevoir once it reaches level 30. In order for a Kirlia to evolve into Gallade, Kirlia must be male and a Dawn Stone must be used on it. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 1 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 1 |[[Teleport]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cool|1|0}} 4 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 6 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 9 |[[Teleport]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cool|1|0}} 11 |'Disarming Voice'|40|—|15|Fairy|Special|Cute|2|0}} 14 |Lucky Chant|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 17 |Magical Leaf|60|—|20|Grass|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 19 |Heal Pulse|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} 23 |'Draining Kiss'|50|100|10|Fairy|Special|Cute|1|0}} 26 |Calm Mind|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Clever|1|0}} 30 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 33 |[[Imprison]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|3|0}} 37 |'Future Sight'|120|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|2|0}} 40 |[[Charm]]|—|100|20|Fairy|Status|Cute|2|1}} 44 |[[Hypnosis]]|—|60|20|Psychic|Status|Clever|1|3}} 47 |'Dream Eater'|100|100|15|Psychic|Special|Clever|2|0}} 51 |'Stored Power'|20|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |Magical Leaf|60|—|20|Grass||Beauty|2|0}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Kirlia made a cameo in the episode Do I Hear a Ralts?. In Lights Camerupt Action, ''Kirlia is referred to as' "Princess"''', much like a parody to Super Mario Bros. Fear Factor Phony, a Kirlia was living in a deserted mining town. * Kirlia (AG110) * Butler's Kirlia * Kirlia (AG147) * Melodi's Kirlia Trivia * Kirlia is one of the few Pokémon that keeps its original Japanese name. * Kirlia and Mesprit have the same species, the Emotion Pokémon. * Wally gives the player a Dawn Stone in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire when you defeat him in battle after Victory Road, and references Kirlia's evolution into Gallade when the stone is given to a male Kirlia. However, if never given a Dawn Stone, at level 30 Kirlia will evolve into Gardevoir. *Kirlia is the only -type Pokémon to lose its Fairy typing upon evolution. *Kirlia is one of the five Pokémon whose evolution depends on its gender. It shares this trait with Burmy, Combee, Snorunt and Salandit. Origin Kirlia is based off a ballerina. Etymology The name Kirlia is derived from Kirlian photography Gallery 281Kirlia_AG_anime.png 281Kirlia XY anime.png 281Kirlia_Dream.png 281Kirlia_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 281Kirlia_Pokemon_Colosseum.png 281Kirlia_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 281Kirlia Pokémon HOME.png Kirlia-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon with branched evolutions